Teen Wolf Four: I Hear You
by Night of the Shade
Summary: Fourth story in my Teen Wolf series. Sequel to Teen Wolf Three: I'm Not Listening. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

I brushed out my hair, a new gentle curl forming with every stroke. My slate gray eyes stood in the rising sun that glowed through my window.

"Callana!" Jake yelled down the steps. "Get your butt to school!"

"Coming, Dad!" I shouted back to him. I turned quickly around, my hair bouncing off my shoulders. I snatched my bag off my bed and smiled at the picure of me and Derek on my nightstand. It's been about a month since he left but he was coming back. I was sure of it. I pivoted gracefully on the balls of my feet and ran out of my room and started running down the steps. Half way down the stairs, my right ankle twisted and rolled underneath me, creating a loud snap, crackle, pop sound. I rolled the rest of the way down the steps, landing on the floor on my stomach, groaning in pain. Footsteps thudded agains the wood floor, heading towards me.

"Hey, Kiddo, you ok?" Hands wrapped around my waist and helped me up. I tried to put pressure on my ankle but I immediately pulled back when I felt a sharp, searing pain.

"I'm not healing. I should be healing? Why am I not healing?"

"I thought you said werewolves could heal."

"I did. I mean, they can. But I'm not for some reason."

"Well, I got some crutches in the closet that you can use. Stay there and I'll give you a ride to school." I groaned again but not in pain, in embarrassment.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jake pulled up to the school and got out to go to the other side and open the passenger door. He helped me out and placed the crutches under my arms.

"Thanks, Dad." I muttered.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He questioned me and I looked at him like he was a special kind of stupid and he laughed. "Right, you rather die before going to a doctor."

"I'll go to Melissa after school. I'll have Scott drive me. See you later."

"Be careful, Callana."

"I hear you." I limped around the car and headed to the steps of the school. I stopped by a window and looked at my reflection. I sighed as I saw the same beautiful alpha staring back at me. Something caught my attention and I raised my hand to my chin and wipe at a black substance that was coming out of my mouth. It was thick and sticky like molasses. I looked at my fingers to see that it was black blood. The same black blood that werewolves would produce when they're bodies were trying to heal themselves but wasn't succeeding. More blood dripped from my mouth and I tried to wipe it away but it kept pouring out.

"Calla!" I quickly turned around to see Stiles and Scott as I began to hyperventilate. I reached up to my chin with a shaking hand and gingerly touched my mouth but found no blood. I turned back to my reflection to see the same beautiful alpha with no blood. "Calla?" I looked at Scott and Stiles again. "What happened to you?"

"I broke my ankle falling down the steps at home."

"Aren't you healing?" Scott questioned me.

"If I was I wouldn't be using crutches now would I?"

"You don't look alright, Calla." Stiles said as I continued to breath heavily trying to catch my breath. "It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because it's happening to all three of you." We turned to see Lydia and Allison behind us.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia gloated as we walked into the school.

"We're not crazy." I snapped at her and she stopped to pivot her body to face us.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine."

"We did die and come back to life." Scott said. "That's gotta have some side effects, right?" The school bell rang for the first period.

"We keep an eye on each other." Stiles said. "Okay? And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura." The Asian teacher said.

"Try saying that ten times fast." I muttered as I sat down behind Stiles.

"I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter." A female sighed from the back of the classroom and a thudding sounded and everyone turned to Kira drop her head onto her desk. "Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott suggested after class as we stood by Stiles' locker as he fumbled with the lock.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures." Stiles reminded him as he tried his combination for the third time. "There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal." Stiles yanked on the lock but it wouldn't open. He stared down at it in confusion. I sighed and grabbed the lock from him and yanked it down, trying to break it but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh, great, I now not only can't heal, but I don't have my supernatural werewolf strength anymore." I growled. "That's just wonderful." Scott started to breath heavily beside us and I looked to see his eyes glowing a neon red.

"Oh, dude, your eyes."

"What about them?" Scott asked.

"They're starting to glow."

"You mean like right now?"

"Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it." Scott started to pant as he shieled his eyes with his hand so no one else could see his glowing eyes.

"I can't...I can't control it."

"All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on." Stiles forced Scott's head down and guided him to an empty class room and I limped after them. Scott growled as he fell to the ground, his canines growing and eyes getting brighter. He clenched his fist so hard that his fingernails dug into his palms causing blood to drip down to the ground. He sighed in relief as the pain got to his human side and his eyes returned to their normal chocolate brown eyes and his teeth dulled down. Stiles crouched down in front of him. "This just isn't in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order."

"Like even now?" Stiles stood up and looked towards the chulk board that was covered with notes about the American Revolution.

"I can't read a thing."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Ok, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott questioned us as we sat at a pinic table together at lunch.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added.

"And can take away the ability to heal and strength while having hallucinations of bleeding black blood?" I put in.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said and I glared at him.

"Ha." Stiles gave a fake laugh. "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Hey, Dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that."

"That's enough, Isaac." I snapped at him.

"Hi." I turned to see the new chick, Kira, standing at the end of the table, books in her hands. "Hi, sorry, I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called Bardo. It literally means in between state. The state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia questioned her.

"Kira." Scott answered immediately. "She's in our History class."

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?"

"Either, I guess." Kira said. "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac inquired. "And what are those?"

"Like demons."

"Demons." I said. "Notice how she says it with a smile on her face."

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked.

"Death." Kira answered. "You die."

"And the smile is still on her face as she says." I muttered. "Wonderful."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton informed us when we went to visit him after school as he flipped the sign to closed.

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I acutally know?" Stiles asked as we followed Deaton into the back room.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked.

"I know a little. Let me give it a shot."

"Okay, the first one was like this." Stiles said as he held up a finger and moved his other finger around it. "Then..."

"That's when." Then he tapped the sides of his hands together before pulling his right hand back and then placing it next to his left hand again.

"Then there was this, twice."

"That's door." Stiles flicked his hand from chin back to his hand to finish the message.

"Then there was that in between it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"When is a door not a door?"

"When is a door not a door?" I repeated the question. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"When it's ajar." Scott answered.

"You're kidding me." Stiles said. "A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily." Deaton corrected him. "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of a superconsciousness...you essentially opened a door in your minds."

"So what does that mean?" I asked. "The door's still open?"

"Ajar."

"A door into our minds?" Stiles asked.

"I did tell you it was risky."

"What do we do about it?" Scott inquired.

"Well, that's difficult to answer."

"Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look." I said as Deaton's face crniged up. "You've been my boss for three years now, I know your expressions. That's the _we know exactly what's wrong with you, but we have no idea how to fix it _look."

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Scott, Stiles and I walked out of the clinic to head home, a car pulled into a parking spot, blinding as with the headlights. The headlights turned off and the door to the driver's seat opened and my father got out and walked over to us.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"I'm here because I could use some help." Jake answered. "Actually... your help." He pointed to Scott and me.

"Why us?"

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that...that a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue."

"Well, that's your job then, Scott, cause my werewolf abilites are out of commission at the moment. What if it was a werewolf?"

"Well, there's somebody out there who mudered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I took the lead as Stiles, Scott and I walked gently across the back porch to the door that lead to Malia's room. Jake was in the front of the house, trying to distract Mr. Tate. I started to open the door but stopped when it started to squeak. Quickly swinging the door open, I stepped into the room closing the door after Scott and Stiles ran inside behind me. Stiles began to throw some stuffed animals at us and I took one to my nose and inhale deeply trying to catch any kind of scent but all I could smell was wet dog.

"All I'm getting is some kind of animal smell." Scott said.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked he walked behind us to find something new for us to smell. A growling sounded from the doorway and Scott and I turned to see a rottwieler staring at us in an attack stance.

"Dog." Stiles stopped what he was doing to look at the dog too as the dog started to snarl at us.

"Hi, puppy." Stiles whispered to it as we held completely still, never taking the eyes off the dog. "Get rid of it."

"Me?" I questioned him.

"Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the alpha." The dog continued to snarl at us.

"I can't. I don't have control."

"Okay, Cal, you're going to have to try something." I cleared my throat and took a step towards the dog, holding my hand out to him.

"Nice doggy..." As soon as I started to speak, the dog started barking, teeth snapping together as his jaws came together. I took a step back and pushed Scott and Stiles in front of me so that if the dog decided to attack, it wasn't going to be me.

"Apollo!" Mr. Tate yelled from the front of the house. "Apollo, shut up!" Apollo continued to bark. "Shut the hell up!" I felt my eyes glow and Apollo stopped barking. A growl rumbled in my chest and Apollo turned around and trotted back down the hallway, whining. My eyes cooled and I looked at Scott and Stiles.

"I didn't do it. Well, not on purpose anyways." Stiles turned and handed a book to Scott but Scott shook his head.

"All I'm getting is that dog." Scott said and Stiles sighed. His eyes flickered over a picture of two little girls and he quickly pulled out his phone to take a picture of it before turning back around to head out the door again with Scott and me behind him.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

We met Jake furthur up the dirt road, away from the Tate house. He leaned against his SUV as we got out of Stiles' jeep and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." Scott said. "We tried as hard as we could."

"If it wasn't so long ago, we might have been able to do it." I added.

"It's okay." Jake muttered, a cloud of disappointment washing over his face. "It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thank for trying, all right?"

"Yeah." He turned and got into his SUV.

"See you at home." I waved at him as he started the car and pulled away from us, dirt kicking up from his back tires.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured our right now." I explained. "But I just don't understand why it's so important now." Stiles sighed beside me and groaned as he turned to me.

"Yeah, Calla, I should have probably told you this sooner. My dad told me that your dad wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff." My face went absolutely blank as he soft gray eyes turned to a hard, slate storm gray color.

"What do you mean, still sheriff?" Stiles groaned again as if he was afraid that I would hurt him if he told me the truth.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I limped around my room, adrenaline running through my veins. I had every urge to go yell at Scott's father with Scott but I knew that he was taking care of it. But I mean, who the hell did Scott's father think he was? Who was he to come into Jake's town and try to get him fired? My father is a good sherriff. The best sherriff that any town could have. There was a knock on my door and I looked towards it to see it open and reveal Scott and Stiles.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"You, me, Stiles." Scott said. "We're going out to find a body. A dead body."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"You know, your dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said.

"I know." I agreed.

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that."

"Yeah." Scott said. "Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore."

"Or even heal." I added. The leaves crunched beneath our weight as we trudge through the deserted forest. The air was still and not a single night creature moved. A howling sounded in the distance and Stiles jumped, grabbing onto the back of Scott and mine jackets. Scott dropped his phone down some boulders and it landed in a puddle with a plop. Scott looked back at Stiles and glared at him.

"Sorry, buddy." Stiles muttered. "I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal." Scott cleared the boulders with one jump to land beside the puddle as Stiles and I slowly climbed down the rocks, careful not to slip and snap our necks. Scott bent down to pick up his phone and he rubbed it against his shirt to get the excess water off. He looked at the screen and played around with it for a moment, sighing in relief when everything still worked.

"It still works." Scott annouced.

"Let me see the flashlight." He snatched the flashlight from Scott and began to walk off into the trees to where they was a large crater next to a large oak. "I think we found it." Scott and I followed him and saw a rusted, crumbled car turned over onto its roof.

"Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?"

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." I said as we got closer to the car.

"Look at this." Stiles said and he stepped up to one of the back doors. He shined the flashlight onto the door to reveal four long claw marks that were carved into the metal. "See those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer."

"Then it was a werewolf." Scott said as he ran his hands over the marks.

"So, your dad was right." Stiles bent down to look inside the car. He stared off into oblivion for a moment before crawling into the car and pulled something out. He stood back up and held up a ragged baby doll out in front of him. We stood there examining it for a moment.

"I'm hungry." An electronic voice came from the doll. Stiles dropped the baby and stumbled back, screaming causing me to scream with him as I fell back, my heart racing a thousand beats per minute.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." Stiles held out his hand to me and helped me up after catching his breath. I panted before my breathing went back to normal too and my heartbeat slowed down. A growling sounded from the other side of the car.

"Hey, Calla." Scott called softly to me. "Please tell me you see that." I looked past the car too and saw a set of glowing eyes in the tree line.

"I see it." I muttered. The glowing eyes moved and leaves kicked up as the animal shot off away from us. Scott took off after it. "Scott!" I growled. "Wait!" Scott ignored us and continued to run through the woods after the coyote. I groaned and turned to Stiles. "Great, now all I have is you for protection."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and I followed Scott through the woods after he came back to us claiming that Malia was the coyote that was watching us at the car wreck. I had already tried to call Derek like a million times but his phone kept going to voicemail. It wasn't like him to ignore my calls. Scott was now leading us to a den that he found on his way back to us. We walked inside and shined the flashlights across the ground, finding a dirty stuffed bear, a baby blanket and a blue jacket that would have fit a small little girl.

"It's a coyote den." Stiles said.

"Werecoyote." Scott corrected him. Stiles bent down to pick up the blue jacket.

"You see this? This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo." Scott and I crouched down beside Stiles to look at the jacket with him before Scott reached out in front of him to grab the stuffed bear.

"We shouldn't be in here." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere."

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?"

"I don't know."

"Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?" I looked to Scott for that answer and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." He answered. "But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Stiles and I sighed beside him.

"The door's still open."

"If I can't get a hold of Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help." I said.

"This is basically a crime scene, right?" Scott questioned me. "I think it might be a little out of my boss's league."

"And more in my dad's." Stiles and Scott nodded their heads in agreement.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jake came crawling back out of the coyote den with the baby blanket in his hands. He gave a quick order to Stiles' dad before walking over to Stiles, Scott and me.

"You're sure it was her?" Jake asked Scott.

"I looked her right in the eyes." Scott said. "And they glowed just like mine."

"It makes sense, Dad." I said.

"But it wasn't a girl." Jake said as the blue and red lights from the cruiser behind us played across his face. "It was a four-legged coyote, right?"

"Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet."

"Okay, but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened." Scott reasoned with Jake.

"Horrible things could've happened." Stiles added. "Ripping, shredding, tearing things."

"Which is probably what cause the accident." I concluded. "Think about it, Dad, all right. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies..."

"Except for Malia." Scott pointed out.

"She blames herself, all right, goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." Stiles finished.

"That makes sense." Jake said and the three of us sighed in relief. "In a Chinese folktale!" Jake raised his voice at us. "This is...this is insane. I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this." Sirens blared for a split second before turning off and we turned to see Agent McCall and Mr. Tatet getting out of a car and walking towards us. "Oh, hell."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"Mr. Tate." Jake greeted him but Mr. Tate ignored him as he slowly reached out and took the blanket from Jake, holding it close to him.

"It's hers." Mr. Tate whispered.

"All right, wait here." Agent McCall ordered.

"Dad." Scott snapped.

"I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the wood this late."

"Oh, it's ok, Scott." I gloated as I crossed my arms over my chest and shot Agent McCall a bold, fearless look. "He's just jealous because his mama never let him roam around the woods at night."

"Callana, that's enough." Jake snapped at me. "Apologize."

"I ain't apologizing to him. You crazy?"

"Then go home. We'll talk about you being out here this late at night later. Go." Jake and Agent McCall began to walk to the den as Scott, Stiles and I turned out backs on them to head home.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"All right, everyone. Let's get started." Mr. Yukimura said as Stiles, Scott and I took our seats in history class the next day. "We were just talking about internement camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail...Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" The class remained silent. I didn't blame them. I mean, who would want to stand in front of the class and read. "Mr. Stilinski, how about you?" A look of horror washed over Stiles face as it went pale.

"Oh, maybe someone else could." Stiles said.

"Everyone participates in may class, Mr. Stilinski."

"Yeah, well, the last time I checked, this was history class, not participation class." I snapped, standing up for my best friend, knowing that the side effect that he was going through do to the dying and coming back to life thing was not being able to read.

"Miss Bryn, I checked your rap sheet and you started last year off with a lot of trouble. Don't start this year off the same way." I sighed and leaned back in my seat as Stiles got up and walked over to the open textbook that was laying on the podium. He clutched the sides of the podium as he stared down at the text in front of him. The grip got tighter as he began to breath heavily. Stiles looked up at the class and started hyperventilating as his face went sheet white. Scott and I stood up as he looked like he was about to faint any second.

"Stiles? You okay?" Stiles looked over at us but made no sign that he comprehended the words that I spoke to him. He stumbled but caught himself on the podium but Scott and I were already at either of his sides, supporting him. "We should take him to the nurse's office." Without waiting for an answer, Scott and I guided Stiles out of the classroom and down to the hallway to the boys locker room. Stiles broke away from us and stumbled inside, gasping for air.

"Stiles, look at me, man." Scott said. "Is this a panic attack?" Stiles grabbed the sides of the sink and leaned on it as he shook his head, still panting for breath.

"It's a dream, it's a dream." He muttered. "This is just a dream."

"No, it's not. This is real. You're here. You're here with us." Stiles' breath didn't slow; it actually got faster as it got harder for him to catch his breath.

"Okay, what do you do?" I asked him. "I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?"

"Your fingers..." Stiles gasped. "You count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams." I held up both my hands and clutched them into fists and put up one finger so Stiles could see it.

"How many do I have?" Stiles ignored me. "Hey! Look at me. Come on, Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me." He finally turned to me and looked at my first finger. "One..." I put up my index finger.

"Two." Stiles' head dropped with exhaustion as I put up my middle finger.

"Keep going." Scott ordered and Stiles lifted his head again and looked back at my fingers.

"Three." Ring finger. "Four." Thumb.

"Five." I counted. I held up my index finger on my other hand.

"Six." Middle finger. "Seven." Ring finger. "Eight." Pinky.

"Nine." Last one.

"Ten." I kept my hands up and fingers spread apart as Stiles looked from one hand to the other, making sure he counted correctly.

"Ten." He looked at me then back down at my fingers. He breathing slowed and dropped down to the ground and leaned his back up against the wall. Scott and I crouched down in front of him.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"We'll figure it out." Scott vowed. "You're going to be okay."

"Am I? Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Calla can't heal and lost all her supernatural abilities. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't...We can't help Malia. We can't help anyone."

"We can try. We can always try."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"A couple of student said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods." Jake informed me. Malia was seen running through the school and almost attacking Kira but Scott was there to save her. Animal Control was now here searching the classrooms to make sure she wasn't still in the building. "Thank God, nobody got hurt."

"What happens if she does hurt someone?" I asked him as we stopped walking and turned to face each other. Jake sighed before answering.

"Most likely they'll have to put it down."

"Put her down? Dad, try not to forget there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing. Come on, you aren't back to not believing, are you?"

"I believe there are a lot of things that I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible. Now, are you one hundred percent sure that this is a girl and not an animal?"

"Yes." I looked down the hallway to see Scott standing on the other end, staring at us. I turned my back to him. "Scott, have you been listening this whole time?" I turned back around to see Scott give one short nod.

"All right, let's get this figured out. Come on." Jake gently placed his hand on my shoulder and started to guide me back to the boys' locker room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

We walked into the locker room and Jake left my side to go talk to some witnesses. Scott and Stiles were already there. I walked up to them and Stiles picked up his bookbag which had teeth marks in the side of it.

"I think I know what she was looking for." Stiles said and he opened his book bag to pull out the ragged doll from the car wreck.

"You took the doll from the car?" Scott questioned him.

"Yeah, I thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent."

"Where did you get that?" We looked to the entrance of the locker room to see Mr. Tate storm inside and snatched the doll from Stiles' hands. "Where did you find this? It belonged to my daughter. Jake came back over to us and pulled the three of us back behind him.

"Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this." Jake said. "If you got your own police scanner or what... but you can't be here." Jake put his hand on Mr. Tate's side to push him out of the room but as soon as he did, Mr. Tate tensed up like Jake touched an open wound or something. Jake opened Mr. Tate's jacket just enough to see a gun in a holster on Mr. Tate's belt.

"I have a permit."

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit. You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now."

"You find that animal. You find that thing." Stiles' dad came up behind Mr. Tate and pulled him from the room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Xylazine." Deaton declared as he placed three small medicine bottles with a clear liquid inside on the table in front of us. "It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot."

"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott said. "She can do it."

"If we mange to find the thing." Isaac said.

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles asked. "Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's sixty-five degrees out."

"Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

"I can do it." Scott said.

"You can?" I questioned him.

"We can. Me and you. You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make us turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"This is a werecoyote, Scott." Deaton reminded him. "Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you."

"That's why you called Derek, first." Stiles concluded and Scott said.

"Yeah, we could try it on our own. But right now, Calla can't even connect with her wolf side and I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf."

"We need a real Alpha." I looked at Stiles with a hurt expression. "You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going. You know, get it..."

"Up?" Isaac suggested.

"Great." I muttered. "Well, would you look at that, Scott? Apparently we are Alphas with performance issues. Wonderful. Typical teenage life."

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton inquired.

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac said.

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles suggested.

"They're not alphas anymore." Deaton said. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them."

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?"

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." I said.

"Well, actually, that's not totally true."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lydia led us up the steps to Derek's loft and Stiles pushed opened the heavy steel door. Scott and I stood in the doorway as Stiles and Lydia walked furthur into the loft to find it empty.

"Great. We got stood up." I muttered.

"They said they'd meet us here." Lydia said. An unseen force slammed into my left jaw and I could hear the bone go snap crackle pop. Before I could see who hit me, a sharp pain shot up my back as a blow landed on my back, knocking me down the steps. I landed on the cold concrete floor beside Scott.

"Holy Hell." I turned over onto my back and groaned when I saw the twins standing on top of the steps, smirking down at us. "Oh, God. Just kill me now." I tried to climb to my feet but Aiden jumped from the steps and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up and slamming his fist into my stomach. I groaned as every breath was knocked from my lungs and I was left feeling like all the oxygen was gone from the world. I fell back to the ground and saw Ethan, punching Scott over and over again in the face. Aiden kicked me in the face and a spider web like sensation told me that my jaw was offically broken.

"I thought you guys were gonna teach us to roar." Scott groaned as he was kicked in the stomach.

"We are." Aiden declared. "You do it by giving in."

"Giving in and letting go." Ethan added. "That's how Deucalion taught us control." Aiden grabbed me by the throat and lifted me into the air so my feet weren't touching the ground. I clawed at his fingers, trying to make him let go of me but I was unsuccessful.

"Hey, you know, that's funny." I heard Stiles call from the side lines. "I actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of them is probably a lot better." Aiden let go of me and as I was falling, he slammed his fist into my side to bring me to the ground again. I coughed in pain and gasped for air. How was I still breathing?

"That's actually the plan?" Scott questioned me. "You kick our asses?"

"You're afraid to turn." Ethan said. "Her wolf's secluded. We're going to make you two turn. You turn. Then you kick our asses."

"And then you roar." Aiden said. He's eyes grew an electric blue color and he opened his mouth to let out a loud roar, canines sharpened. I got to my feet and wiped the blood that was dripping from my mouth.

"You don't think you can let go with us?" Aiden came over to me and pushed me back to the ground. God, this felt more like being bullied instead of helping.

"You think you're going to hurt us?"

"Come on, McCall. Give it your all." I tried to get back up but Aiden was right back there to push me back to the ground. "We can always heal." I stood up and slammed my fist into Aiden's chest but I think it hurt me more than it hurt him. He laughed and slammed his fist into my stomach again and I groaned. I heard Scott groan too as Ethan punched him.

"You're Alphas. You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you're afraid of."

"That's what gives you power. It gives you strength." Scott tried to return a punch but Ethan dodged it and elbowed Scott in the back, knocking him to the ground. "Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy."

"So long as you can control it."

"Sometimes control's a little overrated." Aiden kicked me in the stomach and I felt like the inside of my body was on fire. I felt like I was going to burn alive from the inside out. I coughed and black blood dripped from my mouth.

"What if I can't control it?" Scott asked them. "What if I can't turn back?"

"Then it takes over." Aiden said. "You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse."

"You turn into Peter." Ethan said. Now there's something that I do not want to happen. Scott and I stood up together and wiped the blood from our mouths as we faced the twins. I raced after Aiden and Scott charged at Ethan. Aiden punched me in the nose and knocked me back as Ethan grabbed Scott and slammed him onto the table, punching him over and over again. Aiden went up to his brother and pulled him away from Scott. "I thought we were helping them."

"You help too much." I groaned as I laid on the ground, every muscle in my body aching.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I pulled my bike up beside Scott's bike as Stiles and Allison parked beside us. I pulled off my helmet and got off my bike as Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Stiles got out of their cars. We stared into the trees of the preserve as the sun decided to hide behind some clouds making it look even more creepy.

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott reminded her.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac corrected him and I glared at him.

"And again with the not helping." Stiles said and Scott turned to Allison.

"Did you bring it?" He asked her and she pulled a sniper rifle from her trunk. Three gunshots one right after the other sounded from inside the woods and we exchanged worried glances with each other. Scott hopped back onto his bike and sped off into the woods. I groaned and started running after with Isaac and Allison with the rifle behind me.

"Can't we just take your bike?" Isaac yelled behind me.

"Yeah, let's do that and see if we get anywhere." I shouted over my shoulder. "Are you a special kind of stupid, Isaac? It's a motorcycle. Not a dirt bike." A gunshot sounded and I made a sharp right around a tree, sliding down a small mound and continued down the dirt path. I jumped down from another mound and something clicked under my weight. Just as I was lifting my right foot to continue running, something clamped down on my ankle, snapping. I screamed as I fell to the ground. I looked down to see a bear trap around my ankle as black blood poured from the puncture wounds.

"Calla!" Isaac jumped down from the mound and landed beside me. Allison appeared seconds later. "Go find Tate before he shoots Malia, Allison." Allison took off again and Isaac turned to me. He began to reach for the jaws of the trap but I immediately pushed his hands away, not wanting anything else touching my ankle. I choke back a sob as the pain intensified. "Calla, we have to get the trap off you." I nodded my head quickly to show him that I understood what he was saying. My hands shook violently as I reached for the jaws. I cried out in pain as I tried to pry the jaws open. I sobbed again as I let go of the jaws, making them snap back onto my ankles.

"I can't." I cried as tears flowed down my cheeks. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. You're a freaking Alpha, Calla. Open the damn trap. Be the Alpha!" I got a better grip on the jaws and my biceps screamed at me to stop. The jaws wouldn't move. I let go and sobbed harder as the pain grew. My whole body hurt from with Adien kicked the crap out of me.

"Isaac..." Isaac scoffed at me.

"Do you really call yourself an Alpha? What would Derek say if he was here? He would probably laugh at you. You're no Alpha. You're a Beta. No, you're weaker than a Beta. You're an Omega. Which makes the rest of us Omegas since we can't be a pack if we don't have an Alpha suitable for the job." I closed my eyes and more tears came out. Isaac was right. I wasn't being an Alpha. I was being a weak, whining Omega. And that made me angry. I felt something burning inside my chest as I placed my hands onto the steel jaws again. I clenched my teeth as I pulled against the jaws, feeling them give way as I felt my inner wolf coming back to me. My inner wolf gave me strength as it rushed to my arms. A growl rumbled loudly deep in my chest as my canines sharpened and my eyes grew a bright red. The steel jaws squeaked in my grip and tore apart from the rest of the trap. Sighing, I dropped the jaws and I felt a cold sensation as my body healed the wound on my ankle. The punctures closed up and my ankle cracked back into place. The bruises from the rest of my body washed away and my jaw healed itself. I looked back up at Isaac who was smiling at me as I returned back to myself.

"Thank you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I had started to run after Scott's scent, pushing myself to my full power now that I was connected with my wolf again and leaving Isaac in the dust behind me. I heard snarling sounds to the left and I realized that I was near the car wreck. As I got closer I looked to see Scott, wolfed out, and crouched down in front of Malia who was snarling and baring her teeth at him. I stopped behind her and looked over at Scott who nodded back at me. Inhaling deeply, we both open our mouths and the deep growls that were rumbling in our chests came out in a loud roar that echoed through the forest, causing birds to scatter everywhere. Malia immediately stopped snarling and dropped to the ground on her body. Seconds passed and the fur on the coyote grew shorter. So short it, grew into the skin of the coyote and the pink skin turned into the cream color of a teenage girl. Within the blink of my eyes, a brunette girl was laying naked in front of us.


	3. Chapter 3

I rounded the corner to head to my fifth period class when Stiles collided into my almost causing me to fall backwards onto my back.

"Stiles!" I growled.

"Calla, oh, thank God." Stiles sighed in relief. "Your dad is here?"

"My dad? Why?"

"Because William Barrow, the shaprenal bomber, he escaped the hospital from surgery about an hour ago and was seen near the school. Your father, Scott's father and other police force searched the grounds and school but didn't find him but Lydia swears up and down that Barrow's still here. You have to convince your dad to stay and continue to search the grounds."

"Where did you last seem?"

"Heading out the east building." I threw my books into Stiles' arms and took off towards the east building steps to see Agent McCall leading a group of police officers off the grounds with Jake in the back.

"Dad! Dad!" Jake stopped and turned to me. "You can't leave yet."

"We got an eyewitness that puts Barrow by the train station." Jake explained.

"Let's go, Stilinski." Agent McCall yelled at Jake and I looked past Jake at the agent.

"Do you mind?" I snapped at him. "We're having a father daughter conversation right here." I turned my attention back to Jake. "Dad, please, just...Lydia said that he's still here."

"Did she see him?" Jake questioned me.

"Not exactly. No. Well, not at all actually. But she has a feeling. A supernatural." Jake's eyes narrowed as he looked at me with a look that said _I can't believe you're wasting my time with this. _But then that expression turned to confusion.

"You didn't mention anything about Lydia in your lecture."

"Well, I'm mentioning her now."

"Kanima?"

"Um, Banshee."

"Oh, God." Jake groaned as he rolled his eyes at my answer before glaring at me.

"I know. I know how it sounds. But basically it means that she can sense when someone's close to death."

"Can she sense that I'm about to kill you?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, look, I'm not saying I don't believe, but right now, I'm going with eyewitness over Banshee." My eyes grew wide with panick as he started to walk backwards from me.

"Are you serious?"

"We're leaving a few deputies here. The school's on lockdown till three. Nobody comes in, nobody goes out." I tried to open my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say as I continued to stare at him like he was crazy. My mouth just formed silent words as I stumbled over my own thoughts. "Sweetheart, that's the best I've got right now." I tried to speak again but nothing came out. "That's the best I can give you, Callana."

"You're leaving me here, that is not... That is the worst." Jake turned back around and followed after Agent McCall. I turned my back of them and exhaled heavily. Great, stuck in a school with a bomber. How could it possibly get worse than this?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school." Scott said as the twins, Isaac and I met him in front of the locker room. "But they didn't have one thing..." He held up a clear bag that contained a foul, solphur, infected smelling hospital clothes. "Our sense of smell." After each of us got the scent off the clothes, I began splitting them up.

"Aiden, Ethan, Scott, you take west." I said. "Isaac and I will take east. We'll start from either sides and meet in the middle in the boiler room." As the twins turned to head to the west side of the school, Scott turned to look at me with the _What the hell _look.

"Are you seriously making me go with them?"

"They tried to kill Isaac so there's no way I'm leaving him alone with them again."

"Then I'll go with Isaac and you can go with them."

"He's my pack. You're a freaking Alpha, Scott so quit whining like a little pup and just go with them." He groaned as he turned on his heel and followed after the twins.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"So this is how it's gonna be now?" Isaac asked as we walked down the hallway to the boiler room with Isaac behind me. I inhaled deeply but I still smelt the burning of the furnace. "We trust them?"

"Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean I trust them." I said.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust them either. Or like them. In fact, I hate them and just want them to die."

"Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want." I paused for a moment before speaking again. "Hey, back in the woods, the other day when I had my ankle stuck in the trap and couldn't turn?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you...Did you really mean all that stuff you said? I mean, about Derek being disappointed in me and me not being a good alpha."

"Of course not, Calla. I just knew that it would make you angry. Anger causes you turn. So get you angry, you turn. I think you're a great Alpha and Derek thinks so too." I smiled.

"I know I said it already but I really mean it. Thank you. I would have probably been stuck in that trap without that pep talk."

"Like I said, we would be Omegas without an Alpha." Just as we were about to enter the boiler room, a loud blaring ringing noise sounded throughout the hallways. The fire alarm was going off. We exchanged confused glances and shrugged our shoulders and went back upstairs. We blended in with the crowd of students as we followed them outside. I glanced around the courtyard through the crowds to see Ethan, Aiden, Stiles and Lydia waiting by a pinic table and we made our way over to them.

"We didn't find anything." Aiden said.

"Not even a scent." Scott agreed.

"It's three o'clock, so school's over." Stiles said. "If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean that everyone's safe?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Lydia answered. "I just...I don't know." EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

My phone rang as soon as I walked into my bedroom. I sighed and dropped my bookbag at the foot of me bed and pulled my phone from my back pocket. Stiles' face was lit up on the screen. I answered it.

"What do you want now, Stiles?" I sighed as I flopped onto my back on my bed.

"Calla, where's Scott?" Stiles asked hastily. "He's not answering his phone. He always answers his phone."

"Calm down, Sty, he's having dinner at Kira's place with her parents."

"Kira?"

"Yes, Stiles. Kira. The new chick."

"Calla, the reason why you couldn't smell Barrows in the school was because he got into the chemical storage room and destroyed his scent. Barrows has been after Kira the whole time and if Scott's not answering his phone then that means that Barrows has gotten to both him and Kira."

"I'll meet you at Kira's in ten."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I pulled up in front of Kira's house with Stiles and Lydia in the jeep behind me. As I pulled off my helmet, putting the kickstand down, I noticed Scott's green dirt bike with his unconscience body beside it. I hopped off the bike and ran on the balls of my feet to get to Scott and crouched down beside him. Stiles and Lydia joined my side and turned him over on his back to reveal a dried streak of blood running down the side of his face where a cut used to be.

"Scott!" I yelled as I shook him to wake him up. "Scott? Scott!" Scott slowly began to open his eyes and when he realized where he was, he inhaled sharply and sat up. He looked around before looking back at us.

"Barrow, he took Kira!" Scott exclaimed.

"We know." Stiles said, standing up and helping Scott up with him. "He was after her the whole time.

"We have to think of something. He's going to kill her."

"I knew he was there." Lydia said. "How did I know that?"

"Because you heard the flies, right?" I said.

"What do you hear now?" Scott asked. Lydia looked down at the ground as if she was concentrating on the sounds around her before a look of frustration enveloped her face.

"Nothing." She answered. "I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just... I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream."

"Okay, then scream." Stiles said. "Lydia, scream." Without a second thought, Lydia inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to let out a high pitch scream. Scott and I groaned and covered our ears as our ears were more sensitive to the scream. When all the air left Lydia's lungs, she caught her breath and looked frantically around as if she was hearing something that the rest of us couldn't. She stopped in her spot and looked up at the streetlight that hung above us.

"It's not flies." She quickly pivoted her body back towards us. "It's electricity."

"Wait a second, Barrow was an eletrical engineer. He worked at a power substation." Scott's head snapped in Stiles' direction.

"What substation?" Scott asked.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

We pulled up to the back of the downtown Beacon Hills substation. Lydia stayed in the passenger seat of the jeep as Stiles got out and met Scott and me at our bikes.

"Okay." Stiles said. "Wait here, all right? Just wait for the cops to come." Lydia looked at him like he was crazy.

"Me?" She questioned him. "Wait, why?" Stiles held up his baseball bat to show her his reason.

"I only got one bat." I followed Scott into the substation with Stiles behind me.

"Scott, go right." I ordered. "Stiles and I will take left. Meet you in the middle. Howl if you get anything." Scott nodded in agreement.

"Same goes for you." Scott said before taking off leaving me to lead Stiles down the hallway in the opposite direction. After a couple minutes of walking through the hallway, the lights flickered a couple of times before going out completely leaving us in total darkness. So dark I couldn't see in front of me. I blinked and when I reopened my eyes to see my vision illuminated with red as I was seeing in wolf vision. Before I could continue walking, I gasped as I felt like I was punched in the sternum and had the wind knocked out of me. I gasped and dropped to my knees.

"Whoa, Calla, are you ok?" Stiles asked as I felt him crouched down beside me.

"Something's wrong." I said as my stomach twisted into a knot. "I have this feeling like I need to protect my pack. It's...Just... something's wrong. I need to get Isaac. He's in trouble."


End file.
